Prat and Thank yous
by Stephany Laurice Borbe
Summary: DRAMIONE SPEECH IN THEIR WEDDING RECEPTION


NOTE: I wrote this story today (august 6, 2018 12:55 am) when I got an inspiration from the story How to marry a millionaire malfoy. I've seen dramione fics that is about them getting married, announcing they are married, that they have a family but I haven't read anything with vows or message for those who got utterly shocked about them so I tried this. My view of them might be out of character. The words may not be something you'd imagine they would say but let's flatten this fact nicely THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION. MY IMAGINATION OF WHAT I WANT TO HEAR THEM SAY. IT WILL MAKE YOU CRINGE I ASSURE YOU.

NOTE: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. I OWN HOW THE STORY FLOWS BUT ASIDE FROM THAT I DON'T I OWN ANYTHING ELSE.NOTE: THIS IS MAINLY THE DIALOGUE. ITS JUST THEM IN TALKING TO THEIR GUESTS IN THEIR WEDDING RECEPTION.

Hermione

To be honest with all of you, I did not think you would come to our wedding. "

" I know it was a shock. A great shock and I imagine some of you might think its a hoax or something. Believe me, if someone from this time use a time turner and tell past myself that I'd marry Draco Malfoy, I would not believe it also " I sighed as I thought of the past. A whole lot of things changed. Everyone matured. Everything was different.

" But I wanted to tell you. When I saw my family and his family's reaction I thought it would have been better if we secretly eloped. I mean its me and Malfoy. A Pureblood and a muggleborn. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. An ex-death eater and a member of the Order. That's insane. We are breaking the rules. We are breaking tradition. "

" Yes I am marrying Draco Malfoy. No I am not imperio'd or under any other spell or potion. I said yes to him when he proposed to me. I'm marrying the same prat who called me names. The same one who taunted and made fun of me and my friends. The one who said you'll be next mudbloods when the Chambers were opened in second year. The same one who I punched for getting Buckbeak executed in third year. The same one whose father my friends and I fought. The same one whose aunt tortured and scarred me. That was the past. Our past, how our history started. He apologized to me for what he did. He tried making up for his wrongdoings. He grew up from a kid to a matured prat. I'm marrying the man who learned, apologized, and thanked me for accepting him when people closed their minds that he will never change. I'm marrying him because I love him not his money, inheritance or assets. He is very much enough for me."

" Our story is overwhelming but its true. "

Draco

"Well I think my wife did most of the talking"

" You know I agree with her about the time turner part because who would have thought right? With all of things going around how could it our story start?"

"We somehow in some way found solace in each other. It did not happen immediately. It took us a month before to talk, a half of year to work without fighting or silly banters and a year before going out. We dated in muggle world to make things easier for us. No one would look at us weirdly or point their fingers just because we are enemies turned friends turned lovers."

" But even if she suggest we secretly get married I'd say no. We've been a secret for 3 long years and I think that's enough. Our story is beautiful not perfect but beautiful. It's too beautiful to be kept as a secret and I thought it would do good for the future. We are encouraging unity."

" _All I can say is thank you. Thank you for coming. For showing support despite your doubts. Thank you for my wife for everything."_ _" I felt my world was shutting me out and I thought leaving home was the greatest choices I had. The day I met her again was supposed to be my last day here. I was looking around in the place where I grew one last time before disappearing but she let me enter her life when no one else did."_

 _" The bloody know-it-all I was so annoyed of showed me something I haven't seen for sometime. She showed me she cared and that she trusted me. By that time I knew I was determined not to do anything that would ruin that. "_

 _" I love you Hermione. Thank you letting me know I belong somewhere. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for letting me in your life. Heck thank you for letting me be in it. Thank you for helping me find my way. Thank you for asking me to drink coffee with you because I wouldn't be here anymore if it wasn't for that coffee. Thank you because I would still be probably lost and maybe worse "_


End file.
